Shooting Star
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "Es sólo una noche más, y estoy mirando a la luna. Vi una estrella fugaz... y pensé en ti..." [Para el reto "Inspiración Musical" del foro "La aldea oculta entre las hojas"]


_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto pertenece exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Este One-Shot participa en el reto "Inspiración musical" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO 2.0: En la historia se manejan varios tiempos. Espero no confundir a nadie.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _SHOOTING STAR_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Desintegrada._

 _Como si el teletransportador de la nave Enterprise hubiera fallado de repente. Por si alguien se pregunta lo que se siente, no es como fundirse… sino mucho más violento._

 _Y aún disuelta en un millón de fragmentos, todavía notaba su contacto…"_

 _ **Rainbow Rowell**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Las suaves y perfectas ondas que se removían bajo sus pies emitían un débil y sosegado burbujeo, como una risa. El tacto aterciopelado le acariciaba los dedos tiernamente. Conocía aquel lugar como nunca lo habría creído posible. Levantó una mano, atrapando con un toque la delicada mota rosácea que se paseaba a su alrededor. Ésta desapareció al instante en un fulgor centelleante._

 _Deslumbrada por los brillantes colores, se dejó caer hasta reposar la espalda sobre las aguas. No recordaba exactamente cómo flotar, o si lo había hecho antes alguna vez, pero en ese momento parecía no requerir ningún esfuerzo. La llevaban a donde les apetecía, perdiéndola entre imágenes difusas y sin sentido… y ella no ponía resistencia…_

.

.

Despertó en mitad de la noche con un grito ahogado. El corazón le saltaba en el pecho, arañando sus costillas y robándose su respiración. Se incorporó a medias, sujetándose a las cobijas que descansaban a un lado de la cama. No estaba en ese lugar, pero las sombras del sueño tormentoso aún no desaparecían.

Echó un vistazo a su habitación, temerosa. La oscuridad reposaba en los rincones más alejados, como si se escondiera; una luz del color de la plata se colaba por la ventana e inundaba el cuarto, tan clara que parecía recluir a su antagonista en sus confines. Tragó saliva y bajó los pies, acercándose al cristal de la abertura.

Un ojo blanco como la nieve la saludaba con placidez, insertado en aquel espacio tan lejano y oscuro al que llamaban cielo. Giró los seguros y empujó el vidrio a todo lo que daba. El aire helado golpeó su rostro, alborotando sus cabellos y aliviando la sensación de asfixia que se apoderaba de ella.

Dio media vuelta, acercándose rápidamente a su clóset y, asaltando al pequeño jarrón que reposaba encima, rescató una pequeña flor pálida de las tantas que había recogido esa mañana. La sostuvo contra su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, avanzó hasta la ventana y dobló las piernas, apoyándose en el marco; con un suave movimiento, tomó impulso y se arrojó al vacío. Sus pies emitieron apenas un susurro al aterrizar sobre la calle, y entonces reparó en que no había traído consigo las sandalias. Desierta y silenciosa como estaba, Konoha lucía como un pueblo fantasma abandonado en las líneas del tiempo.

Nada la detuvo.

Comenzó el paseo que ya varias noches antes había repetido. Era una tediosa y recién adquirida costumbre, pero bien sabía que le era imposible descansar sobre el lecho si no lo hacía. Avanzó como espectro entre calles y casas. No quería compararse de esa forma, pero lo cierto es que ahora lo era. Aunque luciera en orden por fuera, ¿quién ajustaba el lío de su interior? Negó con la cabeza. Nada era lo mismo.

Nada estaba en orden sin _él_.

Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto las aceras terminaron. El bosque de Konoha le abría sus brazos, recibiéndola entre sus confines. Se mordió el labio, reprimiendo la quemazón que atenazaba su garganta y avanzó sin mirar atrás. La hierba se convertía en musgo, más fría cada vez…

.

— _¡Ay! ¡Duele!_

— _¡Obito, si dejaras de moverte no te dolería!_

 _Di un tirón a su mano y noté cómo apretaba los labios, esforzándose por volver a su antigua posición de fortaleza. Mi ceño fruncido se relajó y suspiré._

— _No tienes por qué fingir que no te hiciste daño —susurré. Sus ojos oscuros me miraron con sorpresa— porque me fijo en ti._

 _._

En aquellas circunstancias, ella no supo exactamente por qué le importaba tanto. La venda se había ceñido tan obstinada a sus ojos que no había sido capaz de ver.

El camino se volvió cada vez más amplio y las raíces que se asomaban con intención de hacerla tropezar se alejaron hasta formar el borde del sendero. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Se detuvo en seco; aquel claro, un espacio vacío en perfecta forma elíptica, exhalaba tranquilidad y consuelo. El gran monumento de roca se alzaba justo en el centro, tan brillante a la luz de la luna que se asemejaba a una piedra preciosa antes de ser pulida.

No dudó en acercarse. El clima se volvía más crudo y el frío calaba hasta sus huesos, obligándola a doblarse sobre sí misma. Decidida a seguir adelante, levantó la vista, divisando hasta ese momento una silueta que permanecía de pie ante la piedra y sin moverse. Supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Su semblante se contrajo y sus labios formaron una mueca.

—No debiste salir sin abrigo —dijo él sin inmutarse. Su ojo visible la enfocó, negro como el carbón—. Puedes pescar un resfriado.

—No me importa pescar un resfriado —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Llevó la mano a la espalda, ocultando su flor hasta donde le fue posible.

—A mí sí.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida. Su compañero hizo ademán de exhalar un suspiro pero, a diferencia del vapor plateado que escapaba de su propia boca al hablar, de él no pudo observar siquiera un poco de vaho.

—Le hice una promesa —murmuró tan bajo que, de no ser por el movimiento de las telas de su rostro, parecía no haber hablado—. Le prometí que iba a protegerte de todo.

" _¿Por qué?",_ se preguntó, y no por vez primera.

¿Por qué su corazón no latía con la sencilla declaración? Era extraño. Ya no recordaba el tiempo en que cada palabra articulada por el ninja frente a ella era música para sus oídos. Todo aquello parecía tan distante como la vida misma. Si le hubiese escuchado pronunciar la frase exacta en el pasado, probablemente se habría visto inundada de latidos y rubor.

"— _Kakashi… Cuida de Rin…"_

Las lágrimas salpicaron sus ojos, pero las espantó con un rápido parpadeo, resistiéndose a dejarlas en libertad. La extensión de su palma hormigueó, rememorando la calidez incierta y menguante de las manos del muchacho sobre las suyas en el último momento.

Nunca había querido soltarse. Su mente contempló sin dudas la idea de haber muerto justo ahí, haciéndole compañía; una locura, tal vez, pero no encontraba la fuerza suficiente para abandonarle. La voz de Kakashi pidiéndole alejarse había sido un susurro lejano. Lo único que podía ver era el rostro de Obito desfigurado a causa del dolor que lo torturaba. La aflicción que azotó su corazón le impidió hablar en cuanto las últimas palabras que oiría del moribundo hicieron eco en su cabeza.

—" _Vete, Rin"._

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sus pies la habían llevado lejos del agujero, a pesar de que en un desesperado acto de valentía estuvo a punto de confesar la razón de sus amores a Hatake, incluso cuando sus dedos se rozaron con los del chico de cabellos plateados, la mitad de su ser había perecido sin darse cuenta, abandonada y sepultada junto al Uchiha.

—Lo sé —murmuró ella, desviando la vista hacia la roca—. Es sólo que… tenía que venir.

Kakashi asintió, mudo hasta lo imposible, y ella internamente agradeció que no soltara otra palabra. El dolor que ambos compartían era el mismo, y por ende se comprendían. Él dio media vuelta, fijando la mirada en la oscuridad.

—Debo irme —dijo—. No tardes demasiado. No es seguro estar fuera a estas horas.

—Bien.

Silencioso como sólo él podía serlo, Kakashi desapareció entre la espesura, liberando a la muchacha de una tensión con la que no sabía que cargaba. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el ornamentado escalón, suspirando antes de acomodarse. Contempló el capullo en sus manos, admirando la suavidad de sus pétalos, su belleza y sencillez.

—Obito...

Una sonrisa suave floreció en su rostro. Llevó la vista al cielo, hacia el astro de la noche que la acompañaba en medio de su encuentro. ¿La luna sentiría la soledad de su espacio?

—Te traje esto —continuó, depositando la fina ofrenda sobre el mármol del monumento—. Creí que te gustaría.

Le hablaba a las estrellas. Sus ojos oscuros enfocaban todo lo que podían, luchando por distender la realidad. Si alguien la viera en ese momento pensaría que había perdido el juicio, pero para su alma eso no tenía ninguna importancia. Como si supiera lo que ella necesitaba, su mente nadó entre las imágenes que más atesoraba, recreando en los diamantes de luz la sonrisa del chico Uchiha.

—Las estrellas están muy brillantes hoy —dijo arrimando los pies y abrazándolos contra su pecho. El espectáculo nocturno la tenía maravillada—. Nunca las había visto así... ¿y tú?

No hubo respuesta evidente, pero ella se dijo que no era necesaria. Algo se movió en su campo visual, describiendo una delicada y nívea curva. Uno de los puntos de luz parecía haberse movido de su lugar, y Rin sonrió, encandilada.

—Hoy Minato-sensei me llevó junto a Kushina-san a ver la decoración su nueva casa —murmuró ella con tono alegre—. Ya sabes, su departamento no era lo suficientemente grande para los dos, o eso es lo que dicen —bajó la voz, como si estuviese por contar un secreto—. Pero, en realidad, creo que lo hicieron por otras razones.

Soltó una risita; fue un sonido ligero, musical, pero con un trasfondo que rayaba en la melancolía.

—Ojalá hubieras estado ahí para ver la cara de sensei cuando se lo dije. Seguro podrías haberle gastado una buena broma con eso —volvió a reír y cerró los ojos. La mandíbula le tembló levemente—. Se ve muy feliz, ¿sabes? Dentro de lo que cabe —Enlazando sus manos, Rin se mordió el labio inferior, dejando escapar un hipido al que le siguió una lágrima. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, respirando con dificultad—. Ojalá estuvieras aquí para compartir su felicidad, tal y como nosotros.

La voz le falló en la última palabra. Ya no podía luchar contra el dolor. A punto de quebrarse, llevó su puño a la boca y mordió un par de segundos antes de dar rienda suelta a su tristeza.

Aunque tomaba en cuenta la posibilidad de que Kakashi, en otro de sus repentinos actos de sobreprotección, la estuviese observando a lo lejos, no se esforzó en contener el llanto que se abría paso desde sus ojos, marcando un húmedo camino por sus mejillas. Sólo en ese momento era libre de llorar; ése era el único instante en el que dejaba de sonreír y de aparentar estar bien.

Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba y más de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar. Echaba de menos su alegría, aquella simpática sonrisa que siempre iluminaba su rostro y que sin dudar le dedicaba. No le daba importancia a sus retardos frecuentes. En ocasiones, incluso, resultaba divertido escuchar sus excusas repetidas. Si Obito estuviese ahí, le habría ofrecido su hombro para llorar. Si Obito estuviese ahí ni siquiera existiría razón alguna para llorar. Él ahuyentaba las tristezas con su sola presencia.

Aquella era la misma sensación que había experimentado la primera noche, cuando recién caía en la cuenta de que no iba a volver jamás...

.

 _Bajé la cabeza, revisando las heridas de Kakashi. Su respiración era tranquila y pausada. Estaba bien... o por lo menos físicamente._

 _—No hace falta que muestres entereza, Rin._

 _La mano de Minato-sensei tocó mi hombro. Tragué saliva, sin atreverme a levantar la vista. Mis nervios estaban a punto de colapsar, y su gesto no lograba más que hacerme sucumbir sin remedio._

 _—Estoy bien, sensei —respondí en un susurro—. No se preocupe por mí. Además... un ninja nunca debe mostrar sus lágrimas, ¿o no? ¿No es eso lo que dijo Kakashi? ¿No es por eso que regañaban tanto a Obito?_

 _Demostrando una vez más que su título no era errado, tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de mirar, me vi envuelta entre el chaleco y los brazos de mi maestro. Sus manos reposaban sobre mi cabeza, acunándola._

 _—Llora..._

 _El tono era tan bajo que pareció una orden, pero no se trataba de eso. Era un consejo. El calor me aceleró el pulso y estallé. Los ojos me ardían por debajo de los párpados mientras me aferraba al saco de Minato-sensei. No recordaba haber llorado tanto alguna vez. Mi maestro no dijo nada más. Se limitó a consolarme y a sostenerme, completamente sumido en su propio y silencioso dolor._

 _—No es bueno que guardes el dolor —susurró mi sensei de pronto— o terminará asfixiándote tarde o temprano... Si necesitas llorar, hazlo. No te prives de ello nunca._

 _Mi respiración aún no era estable, pero poco a poco, como una anestesia, el ardor del pecho comenzó a aminorar. Aunque todavía temblaba, me aparté con lentitud. Los ojos de mi sensei relucían de calidez y comprensión._

 _—Tal vez ahora sientas que ya no está contigo —continuó—, pero lo cierto es que jamás va a abandonarte —su palma se posó sobre mi cabeza, suave como mariposa_ _—_ _. Así que, del mismo modo, tú no lo abandones. Mientras podamos recordarlo, Obito siempre estará entre nosotros, observando... justo como una estrella._

 _Su mirada se elevó por encima de nuestras cabezas, clavándose en ese extraño sinfín de puntos difuminados por el éter._

— _Justo como una estrella..._

.

Se secó los ojos con la palma de la mano y se puso de pie, caminando en dirección a la luna. El aliento de la dama de plata jugueteó con sus ropas y su cabello; era como si intentara aliviar su pena, aunque fuese sólo un poco. Obito estaba ahí, en aquella brisa tan cálida que le rozaba las mejillas. Lo sabía.

—Obito... —dijo para sí. Su vista cansada y cristalina reflejaba la emoción que la embargaba—. Algún día volveremos a estar lado a lado, ya lo verás.

.

.

 _Y de nuevo estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarle._

 _No llevaba cuenta alguna de los días, pero el tiempo allí se le antojaba eterno y efímero a la vez. No existía. Los puntos de luz flotaban al alcance de sus manos, justo debajo de ella. Lo único que podía hacer desde donde se encontraba era observar. Minato-sensei había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Las estrellas eran el espejo que le permitía superar las barreras de agua y abrir los ojos al mundo del que había formado parte alguna vez. Con tristeza se preguntó si él tendría la suya también._

 _El ambiente se perturbó de pronto, similar a una sacudida. Los colores rosados, lilas y naranjas parecían oxidarse, volviéndose cada vez más oscuros. Salió del reposo y se incorporó, extrañada. ¿Qué podía estar sucediendo?_

 _En completa sincronía, el polvo de su espacio pareció acumularse y reagruparse. No supo encontrarle forma a lo que se erigía frente a sus ojos. Pensó en retroceder, pero no existía lugar a dónde huir._

 _No fue hasta ese momento que distinguió los delicados rasgos._

 _Las motas se fundieron como la esencia de un perfume, logrando algunas una metamorfosis pálida, mientras que otras conseguían una transmutación más opaca. Dejó de respirar y, a pesar de que su corazón ya no latía, era capaz de percibir el rítmico sonido del pulso en los oídos._

 _Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió que desfallecería por segunda vez. Nunca imaginó que volvería a ver aquellas piedras oscuras; no había cambiado nada. Los rasgos infantiles se crisparon en una mueca que se adivinaba a sonrisa._

— _Rin..._

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _I wonder… do you see them too…?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _¡Hola! :D_**

 ** _Aquí traigo el fic del reto. Debo decir que estoy muy feliz; es mi primer ObiRin y salió bastante sencillo, pero por fin puedo declararme fan a muerte de esta pareja tan bonita y tierna ;u;_**

 ** _La canción, cómo no, es "All of the stars" de Ed Sheeran. No importa desde qué punto se vea la película "The fault in our stars", pero no pueden negar que el soundtrack es hermoso. Creo que el fic engloba toda la canción en sí, no sé, así lo veo yo... owo. En un principio planeaba tomar a Obito porque quería escribir de él... pero me lo ganaron ;n;_**

 ** _Díganme si les gustó, si tienen algún comentario, lo que sea nwn/_**

 ** _Mina-chan._**


End file.
